With a growing number of electronic devices being used in homes and offices there is a growing need for managing the power cables and connecting wires both between the various devices and to and from power sockets. Without such cable management the cables become tangled and form an unsightly mess. In addition, cables that are not neatly stored can constitute a health and safety hazard causing passers by to trip or otherwise become tangled therein.
A variety of cable management devices are available to try to address these issues. Such devices are also commonly referred to as cable trunking. In general, cable trunking is provided in the form an elongate enclosure through which cables are passed in order to keep them neatly out of sight. Often the device is configured for attachment to a wall or similar surface to keep it out of the way. A variety of end caps, corner joints and linking sections are also typically provided to join lengths of cable trunking together.
A common cable management device comprises a flat base with fixed, upstanding, inwardly curving sidewalls. A moulded part-circular (inwardly curving) lid is permanently connected along one side wall by a strip of thinned material. The opposite side wall is provided with a channel into which the free end of the lid can be snap-fitted to complete the enclosure. As the lid on this device only has to be fitted along one side it is easy and quick to assemble. As the device has a semi-circular cross-section it requires less raw material (and is therefore more economical) than typical rectangular cable management devices the above and is generally considered to be aesthetically pleasing. However, the main disadvantage of this type of device is that, due to the rigid structure of the base, side walls and curved lid, and due to the fact that it is supplied as a single piece, it is not possible to roll this product into a compact form for supply, transport and storage purposes. Accordingly, this product is sold in an assortment of fixed lengths and so extra effort is generally required in order to create the desired length of cable trunking and waste is produced where lengths are required to be cut to the desired size.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved cable management device which mitigates some of the problems described above.